


On The Accidental Sightings of Super Soldiers

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Podfic Welcome, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or inadvertent bird-watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Accidental Sightings of Super Soldiers

_Well,_ Samuel Thomas Wilson thought, _shit._

I mean, there had been speculation, but that was just internet rumor and academic shit like Lin Manuel Miranda’s Hamilton for history nerds and stuff. Oh, he’d heard the ridiculous rumors, internet ship wars and memes like Starbucks and Buck Rogers and Stucky, for fuck’s sake.

But yeah. No. Homeboy here was _definitely_ bi.

…and Sam Wilson was beginning to sweat. Not just because two super soldiers in the buff going at it like teenagers was hot as hell, but also because super hearing was a bitch and there was no way to gracefully back out of this without Steve Bisexual Rogers and James Definitely-Not-Straight Buchanan Barnes knowing he’d caught them in rather acrobatic flagrante.

But, but Steve and Barnes—? His two bffs? The dudes he took jogging and to the VA and went Avenging with for fuck’s sake hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him? Well. That stung.

… _yeah, way to go, Wilson. Make their potential coming out all about you. What a_ great _ally._

Okay, so it hurt to know they hadn’t come out to him, but hey. It was a different time in the twenty-teens, even drastically different from a decade ago, a completely different world from the 90’s and Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell and DOMA. Two closeted queers growing up in the 40’s would still have a rough time coming to terms…and anyway, it was none of his damn business. So Sam would be happy for them, closeted or not. And just because Sam was enough of a good dude-bro to go traipsing across the globe to look for his friend’s old war buddy didn’t mean he should automatically assume everyone else would have the same motivations. Seriously, it was Captain America, and when the dude quite courteously said that he couldn’t possibly ask for your help, well. You _leaned the fuck in_ , that’s what you did.

No, there was only one thing and one thing only that was Sam Wilson’s business about this whole…well, after seventy-some years could you really call it an _affair_ —? And that was his ever-escalating prank wars with Barnes and vying for the glory that was being Steve’s one and only true bff were at an end.

It was one thing to kid Captain America and “Bucky” Barnes.

…it was quite another to continue said contest knowing any given second the Winter fucking Soldier/world’s not-quite-sane deadliest assassin might mistake your motives as a move on his man.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: http://buckkybbarnes.tumblr.com/
> 
> buckkybbarnes:
> 
> (au???) fic in sam’s pov where sam and bucky are trying to prove themselves to be steve’s REAL TRUE BFF in increasingly ridiculous ways until sam sees steve and bucky making out and is like oh shit the most deadly assassin in the world thinks i’m trying to steal his man


End file.
